Location-based technologies and mobile technologies are often considered the center of the technology revolution of this century. Essential to these technologies is a way to best present location-based information to devices, particularly mobile devices. The technology used to represent this information so far has typically been based on a two dimensional map.
Some efforts have been made to generate a three-dimensional map of urban cities via aerial imagery or specialized camera-equipped vehicles. However, these three-dimensional maps have typically had limited texture and were difficult to update. However, as high quality 3D maps become available, they offer opportunities to extend additional information through unique highlighting representations of various subject areas of interest. Disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented in the disclosure that follows.